Overhead periscopic rear view mirror devices are known in the prior art and some representative examples of the patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,491,153, 1,672,559, 2,161,006, 2,346,739, 3,625,599, 3,671,110, 3,704,062, 3,774,996 and 3,827,788.
Among the difficulties in the prior art devices tending to make them impractical is the necessity for altering the conventional vehicle structure, such as the roof line structure in order to accommodate the rear view mirror systems permanently. Such alterations are unacceptable to automobile manufacturers and to the public. Other prior art devices for a similar purpose have tended to be unduly costly and lacking in the necessary ruggedness and durability for practical usage.
With the above and other deficiencies of the prior art in mind, the objective of the present invention is to provide an entirely practical, efficient and comparatively economical overhead rear view mirror assembly or unit for automobiles which tow trailing vehicles whose heights block the view from the customary inside rear view mirror. The invention is in the form of a rugged and durable compact unit having a cast metal frame including a mounting frame section and a pair of side panels attached thereto and supporting adjustably a pair of mirrors which coact with a third stationary mirror on the mounting frame section. A preferably sheet metal shroud is connected to and spans the space between the frame side panels to form therewith an enclosure for the several mirrors protecting them from the weather. The supporting frame structure for the mirrors is shaped to position the mirrors in the most advantageous and convenient manner relative to the automobile driver and the windshield.
The mounting frame section which is horizontally disposed during use has adjustable mounting feet which can conform to any roof contour while providing a very stable and solid support base for the invention. A strong cable harness is attached to the mounting frame section with clip elements adapted to engage the opposite side rain gutters of the vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.